I Hate That I Love You
by BlackBookWriter
Summary: What do you do when you love someone you can't love? Well, you hate them of course. And That is just what Alex does. Until she finally has to face the truth. Bruce Wayne/OC One-Shot


"Alex" He called after me. But my legs kept walking away. I couldn't turn to him. I couldn't let him know the truth.

He grabbed me and made my body turn to his. I kept my face down so my hair would cover my face so he couldn't see the pools around my eyes. "Please" He begged. "Why do you hate me so much?" The truth was I didn't hate him. The truth was that it was the opposite of hatred. But I couldn't let him know that, no matter how much I wanted to tell him. My brain told me that he wouldn't like me that way. Beside, he was the Playboy after all.

'But he only acts like that to cover his other side' my heart argued. I never wanted to take any chances, so I pretended to hate him thinking that the feelings I felt would leave. I was wrong though, they grew stronger.

You're all probably confused about what is going on. Who I am and who he is. How this all started. I'll tell you from the beginning.

Bruce Wayne. The Prince of Gotham. The playboy rich kid. The rich drunk who burned down his house and dates every girl in the state. Probably the country. He wasn't always like this though. No, he use to be a kind, generous person. I should know because me and him use to be best friends. Me, him and Rachel in our own group of close friends. Where ever one of us went, we all went. Until Bruce lost his parents.

Bruce changed alot after that. Alfred would always tell me and Rachel that he wouldn't want to play today and that it was only a matter of time until he went back to his old self. Usually Alfred was right. He always was. Except for that. Bruce changed for good. He was angry. Not only at the person who killed his parents, but himself. I wanted to cheer him up. I tried but every time me or Rachel brought up the subject he would change it.

You know the rest. He went missing for 7 years, came back, took over his company yadda yadda. I was actually one of the first one Alfred called to tell me he was back. Alfred was very wise and smart so he knew my feelings for Bruce.

I didn't have that much of money back then and since Alfred was alone, I lived in Wayne manor. I bought my own food and clothes (No matter how much Alfred wanted to buy some for me) so I didn't cause to much trouble. Most of the time I studied and studied until finally I was done. I became a cop. Not a corrupt one, no. I wanted to be like Jim Gordon.

Jim Gordon. The most trustful person in Gotham. Except for Alfred of course. Anyways, Jim was a friend of my family ( who moved away from Gotham a long time ago) and so he knew me and what I wanted to do. He knew that I would also be one of the most best cops. The ones the mob couldn't buy out. Jim let me in his unit without even a interview.

When he came back I was in the manor reading. The door opened and I called out "Alfred?" The footsteps stopped and I heard whispers of two men. One was Alfred but I couldn't find out who the other was. I got off the chair in the library and made my way to the stairs. "Alfred, whats going-" I stopped midstep and my heart exploded. There in front of me was Bruce. They turned to me and Bruce face , which was in shock, turned into a smile "Alex!" He ran and picked me up. Oh, how much I wanted to kiss him then.

Days went by and I would spot Alfred and Bruce talking. They were hiding something from me. I knew it. And I had to find out what.

"Bruce?" I marched up to his bedroom door and swung it opened. He turned to me, startled. I stopped and stared at him. He was only wearing pajama pants. I would of drooled over his chest if it wasn't for the scars and scratches on it. "Bruce? What happened" I walked slowly up to him, my arms reaching out to touch his chest. He didn't stop me.

My hands slid against his wounds and he flinched. I quickly retracted my arms and met his eyes with mine. "What happened?" I repeated. He sighed "You heard of the batman right?" I nod my head. How could I not. The police force has been talking about this guy since he came. Apparently he wasn't good. But something told me he wanted to help. That he was a hero that Gotham needed.

Bruce took my hand and lead me to the piano. He played certain keys and a hidden door, behind the library case, opened. He dragged me in. The elevator went down into a cave. He pulled me to a closet and opened it up, moving out of the way so I could see. All I could do was gasp.

It was the Batman suit. Bruce Wayne was the batman.

And of course Crane gas went out, people screamed in terror, and where was I? I was in the airport, ready to leave. Leave like a coward I was. I had to. I loved Bruce Wayne. But I couldn't be in his way. He had so many things to do that he couldn't be distracted by me. But that wasn't all. I was scared. Scared what it would lead to. Scared he might hurt me and break my heart.

I left Gotham. But only for a couple of weeks. I came back for Jim and Alfred. But not for Bruce. No,no,no not for Bruce. Thats what I kept telling myself.

So when I came back but I hated him. I showed him that I hated him, too. And he noticed it too.

I didn't like it when he came to my office or my work. But what I hated most was when he saved me. And that's what happened the night he confronted me.

The alley way was dark. Steam was flowing over the city from the plants a couple block away. I knew that walking at night in Gotham was the worst thing you could do. I knew that going down a alley way was worse. But with Harvey Dent and the batsignal over the town, criminals ran scared. So I thought it was safe. How wrong was I.

I entered the alley way, but not without 4 men following me. I didn't know where they came from but I did know where they were coming for. Me. Picking up my pace, I grab the taser in my pocket. Well the taser I thought that was in my pocket. Apparently I left it at home. 'Damn it. Now Im dead' I thought. "Where you going, sweety?" One called to me. 'Oh god, Oh god. Im gonna get raped!' I had to stop myself from swearing. I kept my head down and ran. That was yet another mistake.

The guys behind me started laughing. I pulled my head up and stopped. Dead end. I turned around and they were cornering me against the wall. "Back off! Im a cop!" I yelled at him. "Oooo a cop. Im sooo scared" A man said in a gruffy voice. "You should be" A dark, raspy voice came from above. We all looked up and down came the batman. He kicked one in the face, grabbed the other hand and threw him into a guy who was about to attack. Only one stood. Stupid fool tried to run but the batman flew in front of him and knocked him down. I stared at him.

After he tied them up, he turned to me. "You shouldn't be out here at a time like this." He walked to me. I slowly nodded. "Are you alright?" He asked. I just stared. "Alex?" He repeated. He then did something that surprised me. He took me in his arms and grabbed his grappel and shot it up and making us fly up onto the roof. I buried my head in his chest, screaming. I mean you would too.

He dropped me down. I tried to get away but he kept his grip on me. "Alex" He sighed. "Let go of me!" I struggled out of his grasp. He let me go and I turned quickly trying to get away. I kept my head down trying to regain control.

"Alex" He called after me. But my legs kept walking away. I couldn't turn to him. I couldn't let him know the truth.

He grabbed me and made my body turn to his. I kept my face down so my hair would cover my face so he couldn't see the pools around my eyes. "Please" He begged. "Why do you hate me so much?" The truth was I didn't hate him. The truth was that it was the opposite of hatred. But I couldn't let him know that, no matter how much I wanted to tell him. My brain told me that he wouldn't like me that way. Beside, he was the Playboy after all.

'But he only acts like that to cover his other side' my heart argued. I never wanted to take any chances, so I pretended to hate him thinking that the feelings I felt would leave. I was wrong though, they grew stronger.

Bruce, or batman I should say, pulled up my chin so I was looking at him. "Alex. Why do you suddenly hate me?" He asked slowly in his normal voice. I pulled away but didn't turn from him "You want to know what I hate? I hate the way I feel around you. I hate that you can make me do anything that you say. I hate that I stay in bed wanting to be yours. I hate the jealousy I feel when I see you on TV with one of those, those, those girls! I hate that I don't hate you. I love you!" It all exploded from my mouth. Everything. I stared at him, waiting for him to response.

"Alex....." He said calmly. He walked to me and wrapped his arms around me. His hand went to the back of my neck and he pressed his lips to mine. If anyone was to see me it would be a weird scene. A plain old cop like me kissing the cape crusader. And you know what? I didn't Hate it.

I loved every second of it.


End file.
